Playlist Shuffle
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: Just a random collection of 1 shots inspired by my favorite bands!
1. Sam's Six Gun Quota

_Hello my peepz! I got bored with 'Regret' and 'The New Girls', so I decided to do one of those iPod one-shot things. So yeah._

_Let's kick things off with a fun one! _

'_Six Gun Quota' by Seether_

_This will be a Sam chapter, since this song fits him perfectly._

Sam drove down the long, winding road, hating himself for the choices he made, hating Dean for judging him, and he hated everyone, for never asking him, just once, if he was ok.

His phone began to ring in his jacket pocket, playing Dean's ringtone. Sam ignored it. Usually, Sam would regret burning the bridge between him and his brother.

Well tonight, he was going to burn down all his bridges, then scatter the ashes.

Usually Sam would've felt bad about that last statement too, but no, not tonight.

Sam had given up on his emotions long ago, choosing to bottle them all up inside until he couldn't hold them anymore. He liked being numb, it made him a better hunter, kept his senses sharp.

Ignoring the reasoning voices in the back of his mind, he stopped at a motel for the night.

He ran up to his room and tossed his things on the bed. He was alone, just the way he liked it.

Sam knew it wasn't smart to hunt alone, but what the Hell? Nothing would come along that he couldn't handle.

Sam stripped off his grey windbreaker followed by his black denim jacket, revealing the two guns he kept close to his ribs and the other two he strapped to his back.

He removed the guns, placing each in a hidden location close to the motel bed.

He then reached down and pulled out a gun from each from his boots.

He hid those under his pillow.

"That's a lot of guns for one man, wouldn't you say?" Castiel asked from behind him.

"Well, with the apocalypse happening, I'd say the six gun quota would be appropriate wouldn't you?"

The angel looked hurt.  
"Sam, Dean needs you. He can't fight this battle alone."

Sam shrugged. "He started it, only fair that he finish it." He said coldly.

"What is wrong with you?" Castiel asked.

"I told you, I'm following the Six Gun Quota. Burn your bridges, bottle your emotions, and shoot up a whole bunch of shit." Sam shrugged.

"So this is what you've become? An emotionless lone wolf?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded. "Basically, yeah."  
"Well then I hate you've become." Castiel said before vanishing.

"Yeah, me too Cass, me too." Sam sighed, trying to fight back tears. He couldn't, the well of emotions was overflowing.


	2. Dean Almost Told Her He Loved Her

_Hello my peepz! I got bored with 'Regret' and 'The New Girls', so I decided to do one of those iPod one-shot things. So yeah._

_Let's start off with 'I Almost Told You That I Loved You' by Papa Roach._

_And no, this will not be a Wincest chapter! _

_R&R plz. _

Dean moaned, he couldn't help it, the girl was good.

Just as he was about to 'finish', he almost uttered the phrase that no one night stand should have, "I love you."

Instead, he paused mid sentence.

"I love the way you do that." He saved himself from awkward.

"Yeah?" The girl grunted, grinding her hips harder.

Dean chuckled. "Thank God I didn't say I love you." He thought.

~Later that Night~

Sam and Dean entered the Impala.

Dean looked satisfied and Sam looked annoyed.

"I can't believe we came all the way to Ohio just so you could get laid." Sam snorted.

"What can I say Sammy? That was some good lovin'." Dean chuckled as he started the Impala.

Sam switched the radio on to avoid any awkward silences.

'I almost told you that I loved you/thank God I didn't because it would've been a lie/ I say the damndest things when you're on top of me.' Papa Roach filled the car.

Dean smirked, thinking the song synced up perfectly with the evening's events.

"I'm gonna add this to my playlist." He said aloud.

Sam laughed. "You would."


	3. Pretty Fly For a Winchester Guy

_Hello and welcome to yet another installment of the playlist shuffle!  
This will be a Dean and Sam one shot. _

_Sam: 16_

_Dean: 20_

_(Sorry, no Wincest!)_

_Song: Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)_

_Artist: The Offspring_

"What makes them so cool?" Dean asked, tossing peanut shells into the trashcan beside him.

Sam shrugged.

The two Winchesters were sitting around, ogling some random girls that sat across from their table, when out of know where, two extremely wannabe gangsters started hitting on them.

The girls laughed and wrote down their numbers on the boys' hands.

"What the Hell? Did you see that?" Dean exclaimed.

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Those girls just gave the wanksters their numbers!" Sam cried in outrage.

Dean looked at his younger brother.  
"What the hell is a 'wankster'?"

"A wannabe gangster. You know, like in that Offspring song, 'Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)'?"

"You mean the song we listened to in the car yesterday?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Dean snickered. "Well if two wannabes can get that chick's number, I bet you twenty bucks that I can get 2 kisses." Dean sent Sam a smile.

"Fine." Sam agreed.

"Watch and learn Sammy." Dean said cockily as he strode up to the woman.

"Excuse me miss, I bet you twenty dollars that I can kiss you without touching your lips."

"Really? I like that bet."

Dean leaned in and pecked the woman.

"That was worth every penny." He smiled. The woman laughed and wrote down her number on his hand. "Call me later; I'd love to see what else you can do without touching me." She said, taking the twenty that Dean handed her.

"That's how it's done Sammy-Boy."

"Hey, you said two kisses, she only gave you one! Pay up."

"Sorry Sammy, I gave her my last twenty, guess you'll be paying for dinner."

Sam groaned and fell back into his seat with a pout.


End file.
